


Surprises

by luvs_sterek



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, RPF, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rimming, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvs_sterek/pseuds/luvs_sterek
Summary: Noah has a surprise, or two, for Dan.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts), [Night_jade14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_jade14/gifts).

> A huge that you to my beta and sister, Night_Jade14. 
> 
> Thank you to my Rosebuddies for the encouragement to write my first ever fic! After twenty years of reading, I stepped out of the shadows and it feels pretty great.
> 
> Please note that this is real people fiction and if that's not your thing, please don't read or comment on this.

Noah was nervous. It's been a month since he's seen Daniel. A month of texts, Skyping, and late night phone calls that just haven't been enough to satisfy the hole in his heart when Dan isn't around. It was a nice surprise to receive a key to Dan's new place in the mail with a note that said "It's your home too". If he shed a few tears, no one would ever know. 

After some subtle questioning Noah planned a surprise visit to see Dan. Flying into LAX and getting through Customs was always nerve wracking, not to mention the traffic the Uber had to navigate to get to Dan's new place. 

By the time Noah arrives to Dan's house he's a wreck and needs a nap and a shower. Thanking the Uber driver and making sure to leave a nice, Canadian-sized tip, he grabs his bag and makes his way to the front door. 

Using _ the key_ to get in is such a surreal experience. To know that Dan trusts him, not only with his safe place, but with his most important best friend, Redmond, makes Noah's heart twist. 

Hearing the click of Redmond's nails on the hardwood floor scampering with excitement to get to whomever is coming to visit him makes Noah break out in the biggest smile. As Redmond turns the corner and sees Noah, his tongue flops out of his mouth with joy and a small whine. Noah drops to the floor for all the Redmond kisses. 

After sufficient snuggles Noah starts exploring. The kitchen is phenomenal, even knowing that Dan will rarely use it. Maybe they can make some pizza when Dan gets home from the studio tonight. Well . . . After other important business is actioned. 

Finally finding Dan's bedroom, Noah walks over to the dresser and sees a Post-It with "Noah" written on it. It's odd because Dan doesn't know about his trip. It dawns on Noah that this note is for the eventuality of his arrival, it's just Dan making sure that there's always space for him. 

He unpacks his bag with a soft smile on his face. Starting to feel the weight of the day, he makes his way to the bathroom, and it's stunning. He can hear the two-person shower calling his name. It's hard not to revel in the unique smells that are Dan. But showering is a step to the necessity that is a nap. With the utility of the shower complete, Noah walks over to the bed and softly lays down face first letting the muted sounds of the city, Redmond's light breaths, and the all encompassing smell of Daniel lull him to sleep.

_A short time later:_

Waking up comes in a series of stages for Noah. Brief glimpses and impressions of things occurring around him: a hushed gasp of breath, Redmond moving off the bed, the guest room door shutting, the shuffling of clothes, the bed dip, and finally a soft kiss on his left shoulder blade. 

"Hi Daniel", a lazy smile crosses Noah's face.

Dan's weight shifts as he slowly starts kissing down Noah's back. It's so easy to forget the feel of Dan's stubble when they've been away from each other this long, but the burn feels like home. Dan nips at the base of his spine as his chin shifts the fluffy towel further down his butt. 

Noah's breath hitches as Dan's wandering mouth and exploring hands make quick quick work of exposing his intended destination. The first flick of Dan's tongue causes Noah to grind into the bedding and moan. A soft chuckle sends a warm breath to caress Noah in the most torturess of ways. 

"Dan", Noah moans.

"Settle down, Love, let me take care of you" Dan's breath now hot on his rim. 

It's not often that Dan takes charge in the bedroom. Noah knows with all the pressure to succeed it's nice to be able to get out of that headspace and trust in the person you're with. So it's times like this, when Dan does exert dominance, that Noah knows he isn't going to last long. 

Dan decides to go full tilt and dives back in with his tongue doing his best to give Noah pleasure. A quiet snick of a sound is made as Dan pulls back and slowly pushes a finger, along with some lube, in past Noah's rim. As Dan works a finger in, Noah is torn between rocking back or grinding forward to get relief on his hard and about cock.

"Noah!" A quick smack to his ass has him clenching around Dan's, now two fingers, just as his prostate is found. "No orgasming until I say so!". 

Noah groans and pushes back against Dan's nimble fingers, tantamount to presenting, he gets to his knees - shoulders and face smooshed into the pillow. 

Dan takes his free hand and wraps it around Noah's cock. He starts an amazing rhythm that has Noah on the edge within mere minutes.

Dan slows down and carefully retracts his fingers, wiping the excess lube on Noah's forgotten towel. He removes his hand from Noah's straining cock, much to his dismay.

"Turn over, Love" Dan taps Noah's hip to emphasize the command.

Noah turns slowly as Dan moves to align them face to face. 

"God, you're beautiful Daniel", the late sunset rays are cascading across Dan making his flushed face and well-used lips look like an angel sent from heaven. 

Laying there, staring into each other's eyes, Noah leans forward for a kiss. Their hands traveling to relearn the plains and valleys of each other's bodies. As Dan's hand skims across Noah's left hip, he jerks forward. Dan glances down to see why Noah would be so sensitive there.

"Noah, what is that?!" Dan shoves him onto his back and crawls down to get a closer look. 

With a chuckle Noah says, "I wanted to commemorate the place where we fell in love. You know how much David, Patrick, and you mean to me. Do you like it?". 

Dan looks up from the Rose Apothecary rose that's been tattooed beautifully on to Noah's hip. Dan's eyes are shining. "It's just pretentious enough". 

"Would we call it pretentious? Or is it just timeless?" Noah chuckles as Dan shifts up the bed to kiss him thoroughly. 

The kisses remind them of the passion that was interrupted with sweetness. 

Dan reaches a hand between them and grips both their dicks as Noah fumbles for the lube to add some slickness to the action. He's knows they're both seconds away from cumming - the distance, the love, and the need to be with each other too much to make it last. 

As they cum across Noah's new tattoo. Noah realizes, it's ok if this time doesn't last too long, because they have the rest of their lives to love each other.


End file.
